falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Geng Su
Geng Su, alternatively known as the Reborn Guan Yu or the Demon Bull of Shanghai, is a Chinese Warlord operating on the border of provinces of Jiangsu and Zhejiang near Shanghai. He is a pre-war veteran of the PLA and a post-war legend of martial prowess. He is openly dedicated to the goal of ridding Shanghai of the American Remnants and gathers those whose goals align with his to his side. Biography Geng Su was born at some point before the Great War, though even he cannot remember the date, as a normal citizen of the People's Republic of China. His pre-war life would prove to be fairly uneventful when compared to his life in post-war China. He would, however, join the People's Liberation Army and participate in a wide range of operations, eventually ascending to the rank of Colonel Commandant before the bombs fell. He would be stationed in Shanghai when it was attacked by American forces and begrudgingly forced to flee the city. However, some crackpot ghouls and followers who see him as a spirit of war say that he held off the entire American army by himself. The Resource Wars Geng Su would be a willing conscript of the People's Liberation Army leading up to the Resource Wars. It is said that he was actually sought out by the PLA for his great skill but many believe these stories to be exaggerations. He would be deployed to a training unit and serve uneventfully for an unknown period of time before being deployed in the invasion of Anchorage. It is said that he foresaw the fall of Anchorage to the Americans and rather than lose the lives of his own men his unit was withdrawn from the area. It is more likely that he was present for the battle and was forced to retreat alongside other Chinese soldiers after the battle. He would again fight American troops in Shanghai, this time as a Lieutenant Colonel. He would be engaged in the defence of the land surrounding Dishui Lake during the battle. It is said that his true divinity would manifest at this moment as he would defeat an American soldier in power armour in close quarters, killing the man with his officer's sword. After this, he would use the American soldier's own Gatling laser to defeat a further three soldiers before forced to retreat in order to protect his men. This would quickly earn him the promotion to Colonel before the PLA would be forced to abandon most of Shanghai. Fighting would continue in the streets but it is said that in an act of bravery Geng Su manifested his divinity to ensure a safe retreat for the brave soldiers of the PLA. Holding off several detachments of American soldiers singlehandedly before defeating them and returning to his unit. Regardless of the true events, Geng Su would receive the Meritorious Service Medal and shortly after would receive the Medal of Heroic Exemplar for later actions in the defence of Suzhou. He would receive his final, official promotion to Colonel Commandant and be restationed in the rear defences. However, he could not sit idly by as China was under a full invasion and within another week he was once again leading soldiers on the front lines. He would advocate for a plan of delay to the Major General in command of his troops and would have the final order on the destruction of bridges which crossed the Yangtze River. This would delay American troops for a few weeks before the landing of troops near Beijing and the final exchange of nuclear weapons on October 23, 2077. The Great War Although for many, the Great War began and ended in a single day, the Great War would last substantially longer across mainland China. Now cut off from support and wading knee-deep in the radiation of both their own and enemy atomic blasts, American troops would be forced into pockets by ravenous Chinese soldiers and armed civilians. Many of these pockets would prove resilient, such as the American troops in the city of Shanghai. Geng Su would be engaged with the American troops around Shangai for a bloody three months before the Americans retreated across the Yangtze, to secure their position against the crumbling PLA. It would not be long before Geng Su would be caught up in these squabbles as high ranking officers struggled desperately to maintain control of their regions. Disagreements would lead to open hostilities and within months the unified PLA would devolve into warring factions. Desperation permeated the ranks as soldiers listened to their generals, then their colonels, and so on down the chain to the nearest person who could ensure they were fed and relatively safe. Whilst carrying out an operation to secure a supply cache in contested territory between two different factions of the PLA, Geng Su would mysteriously disappear alongside his whole team. Neither side would take responsibility as hostilities would soon break out. Teams would be sent to locate Geng Su, but none would find a trace of the War Hero Colonel Commandant. Supposed Disappearance The stories of what Geng Su did while he was gone are many and diverse. Some claimed he had been killed by rival soldiers according to the official story, others said he had met with the Buddha, some say he was abducted by the Americans, or that he decided to meditate alone and turned into a river rock. One American soldier, after the reemergence of Geng Su, jokingly responded to these stories by saying it would have been likely that he had been abducted by aliens. Reemergence Slowly, in the decades leading up to the 2240s, word would spread of a pre-war Chinese soldier in stolen, golden power armour and wielding a glaive cutting a swathe through raiders and rivals in the region of Anhui and southwestern Jiangsu. The stories would spread only a hair's width faster than the man itself, it seemed, as he began to appear all throughout Northern Jiangsu, killing mutants, raiders, and Americans wherever he found them. Lie Bi, the then Warlord of Jiangsu saw fit to send forth his fastest runners in search of the mythical man, who some had begun to claim was Guan Yu reincarnated to protect the people of China. Already, these stories began to align with earlier ones of a man sighted throughout many provinces, everywhere he went, death fell upon the Meiguo Guizi. As far back as the 2130s, the stories told of an elusive man that was often said to be some benevolent spirit, who would attack quickly and destroy his enemies mercilessly. Lie Bi hoped there was some truth to these stories and that he had perhaps found the exact man. What would astonish him, was not that his runners failed to locate this spirit of a man, but that he had arrived at the gates of his fortress uninvited and alone. Making an audience with this man, who refused to have his weapons or armour removed he entered Lie Bi's throne room with a single request. He asked for as many able-bodied men as he could be given to force the Americans out of Shanghai. He asked calmly and with a purpose which seemed to burn into the whole room. Lie Bi responded that he could give him as many soldiers as he desired but he first desired all of Jiangsu as his own domain. Geng would refuse, stating that his goal was to see the Americans destroyed, not see the Chinese slaughtering each other as they had done at the end of the war. Lie Bi repeated his demand and Geng Su refused. Geng Su would be sent out of Lie Bi's fortress and almost immediately teams would be sent to dispatch the armoured nuisance. Conquest of Southern Jiangsu Lie Bi could not rest until Geng Su lay dead in a ditch, his armour and weapons now prized possessions. However, Geng Su would prove elusive, deadly, and charismatic. Several groups of soldiers would be sent after him but the results would almost always involve their disappearance. Eventually, Geng Su would reveal himself again, accompanied by Lie Bi's own troops as war raged across the kingdom. The last act of Lie Bi would be the refusal of assistance from the American Remnants Shanghai. A week later, his fortress would be stormed and his head mounted on a pike outside of it. In a show that he possessed a mandate to control these lands, Geng Su ordered the burning of all Guizi Shu in the fledgeling Kingdom. Settlements formerly only the control of Lie Bi would quickly fall into line and the act of destroying such a large amount of Guizi Shu intimidated the neighbouring warlords into remaining peaceful for the time being. Lest any bad omen Geng Su inherited befall them. Not wasting any time, Geng Su would utilize his now nearly century-old experience to drill his troops into a professional fighting force and constructing vessels to cross the Yangtze. Crossing first at the city of Jiangyin, the troops of the American Remnants, rival warlords, and raiders would clash in a months-long engagement which erupted into the surrounding countryside. This would be the formula that followed Geng Su as he cut his way across Southern Jiangsu. However, there was a ruthless and methodical nature to Geng Su when engaging the formerly American troops and their new Chinese allies. After securing the majority of Jiangyin, Geng Su would divert the majority of his troops to attack the city of Zhangjiagang. At first, Geng Su would offer the chance of surrender to the citizens within but his former actions in attacking retreating civilians prevented the consideration of such an option. Again, months of fighting would occur within Zhangjiagang and again within the next city and the next as he neared Shanghai to retake the city which had fallen into American hands almost a century ago. The Impotence of Geng Su A final parley would occur on the bank of the Yangtze between the acting American leader and Geng Su, communicating through interpreters. Geng Su would demand the immediate surrender of the city and offer to spare the civilians within. Knowing this to be a lie and that the American remnants were yet to deploy their most potent weapons, the American leader refused and warned Geng Su that further hostilities would only lead to sorrow and stalemate. Negotiations concluded as the two went their separate ways, no agreement having been made. Mustering his troops outside Shanghai, Geng Su would launch an assault from on the city from the west and attempt to open up supply lines across the Yangtze through his small force of rafts. However, as fighting intensified in the city outskirts, the reason for the American Remnants survival would become truly manifest. Nearly a whole company of power-armoured troops would crush through the Chinese invaders, aided by military robots and artillery support. Geng Su's forces would be reduced to a fraction of their initial fighting strength. However, the Demon Bull himself would not rest day or night as he fought through the streets, claiming the lives of many power-armoured foes. Geng Su would not order a retreat until the second week of the assault after which he only possessed a fourth of his original forces. Word would soon spread of his defeat at Shanghai for the second time in his life, despite his own achievements. Warlords in the North and the West would hope to take advantage of this and launch campaigns to seize control of his settlements. Seeing that it would be impossible to maintain control of his land across the Yangtze and his core territory with such depleted forces, Geng Su would be forced to abandon Southern Jiangsu in order to reinforce his heartlands. Although he would secure his Kingdom, it would be decades before he could launch another attack across the Yangtze. Not only that, he would require some technological or numerical trump card in order to defeat the powerful forces which still remained in Shanghai. Resigned to his bank, Geng Su would send spies and infiltrators as he massed his own power. Ordering the construction of a new fortress whose throne room faced Shanghai and whose windows all opened to Shanghai, Geng Su would assume his rule there. Every morning he woke and every day reminded of his ultimate goal. Appearance Like the majority of ghouls, Geng Su appears as a rotting human. His nose and skin peeling away though he can no longer feel it. However, there is a stoicism in his appearance, granted by features which have long since begun to peel away. He is not a large man nor is he particularly muscular. He is in most respects the average man of China post-war. He is marked by the radiation which destroyed his country, armed to defend himself, and his hands bear the callouses of hard work. Equipment Geng Su has used a wide variety of equipment over his life and has become accustomed to a significant number of weapons. It is said that he is undefeated in single combat because of this and that without looking he could decimate an enemy army with only a single attack. His current equipment is a suit of heavily modified T-45d power armour, an electrified rocket-powered guandao, and a MEC Gauss minigun. Underneath his armoured exterior, he wears a Chinese Jumpsuit with patches denoting his rank of Colonel Commandant. Category:Characters Category:China